powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 9: The Cursed Prince
Art 9: The Cursed Prince is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the debut of Nightshroud, Prince of The Moonlight Terror. Plot Now with the three new ninjazords, Alyssa thinks they can combine every zord into one Megazord, and all of the powers in to one cannon. She goes to her workshop to collect some tech and metal. At the base however, Gin tells the rangers that Ivan, a prince of a small country in the Pacific Ocean has arrived and tells the rangers about something bothering him. He knows about the Dailok and suspects that they have cursed him. Gin says he'll remedy him Raizo and Foxer gather all of the fear in the fear gages, and begin to plan out how they will revive the Prince. Raizo decides its time to test how much Varla has learned from his Dailok Magic Techniques, and lets her revive the next warrior. She does, and Cut-Edge, made from Kitchen Knives is created. He is much more powerful than any of Varla's other monsters, and is on par with Raizo's. Impressed, Varla and Raizo celebrate the sucess. Raizo is proud of Varla, and display smore of those human traits. Varla has never expierenced this before and for the first time, is happy. Varla gives Cut-Edge the mission to fight the rangers, as a field test of Varla's monsters. Meanwhile, Raizo locks himself away in order to summon his master from 400 years ago.Cut-Edge begins to attack the city, bringing the rangers to attack him. Matt realizes that this monster is much more powerful. He sends Alyssa to complete the cannon. Cut-Edge is recalled back after he shows good power. Alyssa is about to complete the bazooka, but Matt tells her to make it fire the teams ninja stars instead, causing her to change all her plans, but he says he'll help her. Ninja Stars will make much sharper cuts. Alyssa is annoyed, but hears him out. While reviving him, Raizo learns that the Prince is encased in Ivan. Varla tells Cut-Edge to retrieve Ivan to revive the prince. Gin realizes that Ivan has been cursed with the Dailok Prince. He tries to separate the two, but Cut-Edge attacks. Andy, Hector and Kevin go to fight off Cut-Edge, as Matt and Alyssa finish the cannon. Cut-Edge is too powerful and the three are about to be defeated, but from Ivan, the prince is expelled by Gin, curing the Prince. Now cured, Ivan goes to help the rangers fight and fend off Cut-Edge, and they do. Alyssa's beta bazooka is complete and they attack Cut-Edge and destroy him. Cut-Edge grows to giant, so the team summons the zords. They summon the Eagle Jet Ninjazord and combine to the Eagle Heat Meagazord. It guards against Cut-Edge's Blades. After that they finish him off with the Ninja Heat Megazord. While celebrating the victory, Ivan gives Matt a special Union Ninja Star, that will unite the powers of the rangers into one. Alyssa decides this will complete her beta-stage bazooka. But as she says this, Raizo's resurects The prince fully, and he teleports to the rangers. He awakens and as the young bombastic Prince he is, sarcasticlly congratulating the rangers. Matt asks who is he. He introduces himself to the rangers as "Nightshroud, Prince Of The Moonlight Terror". Afterwards, He thanks Ivan for housing his soul for the last couple of days, and offers Alyssa a position in the Dailok army. Alyssa rejects, and Andy challenges him to a fight. Hector and Kevin morph first and fire thier Shark Blasters at him which he deflects. The other three morph and go to fight. However,,, Nightshroud turns day to night... Pitch black and with 5 slashes, the sun returns as the rangers lay defeated. He also destroys Alyssa's Bazooka, much to her hurt effort, He tells them the battle has taken a new turn as he is in charge now, and that they sould remember their wounds as a symbol of his power. He then teleports away. Alyssa dissapointed, sees the rubble of her work. At the base they tell Gin about Nightsroud. as he looks worried. Who is Nighshoud? How powerful is he? Debuts -Cut-Edge -Alyssa's Ninja Bazooka -Union Ninja StarCategory:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode